Super Humans
'''Super Humans '''of Season 1. This episode will air July 25th, 2015. Plot Mateo discovers his super power and a life he never knew about. Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black Storyline Super Human – Season 1 Super Human – S1 – Ep 1 *Screen goes from black to color* floating on his bed asleep and suddenly wakes up from his parents Kimberly: MATEO! Mateo: Wh-h-h AHHH!! Omg How am I floating? Harwell: It’s finally here Kim! Kimberly: About time! It’s time to start training at least one of our sons! Mateo: What are you even talking about? How am I floating! Harwell: Mateo. We need to tell you something important. looks nervous Kimberly: We are super humans with super powers! starts laughing Mateo: Yeah right…. Bed falls to the ground Mateo: Ouch! I'll play along..Explain more. Harwell: Okay how about this. tele transport outside the room Mateo: Mom! Where did he go? Kimberly: He just teleported outside the room. Mateo: Wh- tele transports into the room screams runs into the room Kenn: Mom! Dad! What’s going on? Kimberly: We are telling Mateo that we are super humans. Kenn: What! flys around the room Mateo: Mom! You can fly! Kenn: What can I do? Harwell: That’s what we are waiting for, sometimes super humans wait for their powers but some times never get them after a while. Sometimes they get half of their power or all of it. Kimberly: I was one of them to not gain my full powers. You know you have all of them if you have a total 3. Harwell: Which I have the ability to tele transport, gain powers from super heroes or villains with my hand. I also have super strength. Mateo: What power did I just show? Harwell: I think that was telekinesis the power to move things with your mind. Kimberly: Put your hand on your head and point at a object and think with your mind about moving things. points at his dresser and moves the dresser off the ground and 1 foot over the ground Mateo: I’m doing it! Harwell: You have to be focused! Kenn: That’s so cool! I can’t wait to find what my power is! Kimberly: We have been waiting to find that out for ye- goes off for school Harwell: Time for school! pops out of the screen and uses his power to turn the screen black Kenn: I really think it’s cool that you have super powers! Mateo: I know right I can’t wait to tell Taylor and Jake! arm starts to buzz Mateo: What is that! moves his sleeve and sees a watch Mateo: Mom! Dad! What is this device Kenn: Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Kimberly: You can’t reveal your powers to anyone else. Mateo: Why? Harwell: It’s classified if you reveal the secret to the world everyone will try and to test on all of the super humans in the wo- Jake: Super Humans?!?! shreeks Mateo: Jake! Jake: Did you just say Super Humans? Kenn: No, he said Super Crewmans! Jake: Oh Okay! So what you guys doing? Mateo: I was checking out this locker obviously rings Jake: Oh I got to run! Mateo: Phew that was close! opens the locker with his power Kenn: Why did you do that! Someone could of saw Mateo: I don’t know maybe I am just hungry Kenn: True! and Kenn go to the water fountain Mateo: You can drink first hits the wrong button and the water hit’s him in the face Kenn: AHH!! puts his hand in front of his face and stops the water Mateo: KENN!! You just revealed you power! Kenn: Huh! stops the water Kenn: Dude! This is not the time to make fun of me. Mateo: I wasn’t joking you stopped the water! Kenn: Sure, I did! walks away Mateo: What ever! Trivia * This episode is the series premier of Super Humans.